


Partners in Crime

by VickyVoltaire



Category: Jungle Book (1967), Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Canon Genderbending, F/M, Genderswap, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyVoltaire/pseuds/VickyVoltaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shere Khan likes having his space and keeping others at a distance. Scar likes to play mind games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to 'Sordid Ambitions'.

Title: Partners in crime

Synopsis: Human alternate universe. A sequel of sorts to 'Sordid Ambitions'. Femme!Scar and Shere Khan

Author's note: The characters are registered trademarks of Disney. I do not own them. Please enjoy.

Author's note II: See bottom.

WC: 6764

July 24, 2012

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One would be very hard pressed to describe Shere Khan in one word. It was like trying to eat one potato chip. Adjectives that could be attributed to him could range from 'shrewd' and 'ruthless' to 'generous' and 'industrial'. And even still with all these descriptors given to him, hardly anyone knew who he really was. As much as his name was discernible in the city limits, it was especially taxing to the average individual because he was hardly visible. True, there were ones who were familiar with him because they were lucky enough to share a board room during business meetings, but those did not really count as those were expected and they were done more out of necessity to keep their respective enterprises running, not because of any social or personal function. And they were certainly not done for friendship. And even then, he usually had underlings do the menial things for him. Even if one had seen him in action during a board meeting, it would be wrong to say that they 'knew' him. After all, does anyone really know what their superiors do after the clocks strikes five? Do you know what their favorite foods are? What their favorite symphony from Bach was? What were their true thoughts on the current state of affairs? Never mind the air brushing and politically correct language. Those who worked within the glass doors had as much of an idea of the true Shere Khan as much as the broke student attending the local community college. Though Shere Khan was one man, his presence was felt everywhere.

Everyone was familiar with the symbol that belonged to Khan Enterprises. The letters "S" and "K" were crossed together like a proud coat of arms and were embedded on anything that belonged to him. It was an iconic symbol, almost mythical. But hardly anyone ever saw the man himself.

He was almost like a ghost but that did not mean that one could undermine his presence. He was certainly a man who valued privacy but other than that, mysterious would certainly be one word apt to describe the CEO of Khan Industries. Even if you never saw him, that did not mean he was not real. He was the consummate jungle cat who appeared when he pleased and disappeared like the winds. And even if you never laid eyes on the very flesh and bone, you could not deny the power that he had. His name was stamped on almost every enterprise that gave the city its booming economy and it shone like bright plumage on an exotic bird. The banks boasted his name on its buildings, schools had libraries named in his honor and there was a prestigious award named after him which acknowledged and rewarded notable citizens that did well for their communities. And even then, this was only one side of Shere Khan that the public was aware of.

It was just one part of who he really was. It was the public side, the image he wanted them to see.

Looking down from his high rise tower, he looked down at the city. He surveyed his territory with the care and consideration of a top predator. He glared down darkly at the citizens that walked around doing whatever it is they did, taking for granted the idea that they would not be anything without his power or connection. On Third, there was the bank in which he invested in. He put in a small amount and within a few years, it became an epicenter, an integral part of this archipelago somewhere in the Pacific. Without his money, this would have just been a port, a stop by, and not a blossoming metropolis that he had shaped. Because of him, they were able to use bills and credit instead of barter. Because of him, they were living in a city and not in squalor. He had saved them from a recession. The tiger, as he was aptly nicknamed, was surveying his vast territory and he liked what he saw. They were merely ants and they were eating from his hand. It was that kind of power that Khan savored like the juiciest piece of steak.

A few blocks over, the crown jewel of his enterprises was a lab that boasted some of the best scientists. Other counties were courting him for contacts and contracts. He had a team of lawyers and connections that would create ventures for him. He gave the city a cosmopolitan flair that was lacking and made the more obvious by its citizens who were not as schooled in the cutthroat world of business. This was amplified by the fact that he had no peers. He had competition, but that was different. They differed in philosophies and while he respected what other companies did, in his territory, there were certain ways that things had to be done. Some places thrived under more liberal politics. Others had a very different approach. He had a unique set of rules.

A few years ago, he attended a conference and it was there that he discussed business with the future President of Pride Incorporated. Though he was polite as he listened to Mufasa speak, Khan could not help but roll his eyes at some of his ideals, particularly at one that stressed a 'delicate balance' and the 'circle of life' or whatever the Hell he called it. Although Khan could not deny that Mufasa was a strong leader in his own right and was good at what he did, there were some concepts that he would never personally adapt into his own set of beliefs.

On one hand, Khan agreed that while public assistance was a positive, he did not see it in the same manner as Mufasa did. 'The King', as some of his sycophants called him, believed that it was a certainly a good thing and a very integral part of business that should be done out of consideration for the welfare of the people and not for personal gain.

Shere Khan did not exactly see it that way.

If he was going to be charitable, it was done because it provided an ample opportunity for a tax break. It was because it would look good for public image. If he created a house of public works, it was not done out of the generosity of his heart. He did it because it would make him look less intimidating. It was done to make him come down to earth, or to put it more precisely, look like he was coming down to earth. It was done to make him look tangible without actually being touched. It was done to make him look friendly when he wanted nothing more than distance from those leeches.

He could never coexist on the same plane as the have-nots. He was a 'have'. He wore five thousand dollar ties, had his suits tailored in Italy and ate at the finest restaurants. He had nothing in common with a single mother living on welfare who was raising three kids sired by three different men. He was not on the same level as small businesses such as "Higher for Hire". In fact, he saw them as future opportunities to prey on when the timing and dire straits were right. For now, he left them alone and focused on his other projects, expanding his territory, acquiring assets and contacts while devouring incompetent employees and failing enterprises like sick animals that needed to be taken out of their misery.

Some companies hired anyone who would fluff their resume' or because they were fresh out of college. Basically, anyone who would take what was given to them so that they could be molded and shaped like pieces of clay. Shere Khan believed that these companies were being hypocritical and were doing it to fulfill quotas. Automatons trained to do menial tasks. Khan was very selective and more inclusive. That was another thing where he and Mufasa had their disagreements on. The way Shere Khan saw it; it was about choosing the best candidates for the job, not to show how 'diverse' the company was. He was there to cut costs and increase profits, not brownie points. It was not about 'preferential treatment' or 'equality'. Khan knew that Mufasa had a very caring relationship with his inferiors. Khan would never adapt such a philosophy into his company. He preferred to be feared than loved. At least being feared guaranteed a modicum of respect. Love could be feigned, love could be manufactured. Much like his insurance policies, Khan preferred concrete methods over something that could wither away in a flash.

Shere Khan shared a small tale with 'the merciful lion'. He used it to explain why his philosophy did not mesh with Mufasa's. He explained that business was like an apex predator that shared a watering hole with other animals. He used smaller creatures as metaphors for the workers and small business owners which he usually lumped in a ball, a concept Mufasa highly disagreed with. Just because you shared the water with others did not mean you had to respect them. Mufasa's lackey, a man with an unusually large nose stepped in.

"While I do admire your work ethic, Mr. Khan, the King has a concept that has been adapted many times over in other countries!" The man, Zazu was 'The King's majordomo. Khan tolerated him and teased him by placing a long pointy finger under his chin.

"Mr. Zazu, allow me to explain. Lions and tigers may come from the same family, but ultimately they thrive in very different environments. Understand?"

Shere Khan thought he was out of bounds and he prided himself on not having such a spineless brown noser for an advisor. He was perfectly content with running business on his own accord. Though he lessened his chances in an opportunity for future projects with Mufasa, he knew that he had gotten the attention of someone within his little circle.

Her hair was as black as the finest obsidian and her eyes were the same tone as precious emeralds. Even the gash around her eye did little to quell the elegance she had.

Shere Khan breathed in deeply, reminiscing and trying to recreate the scent imprinted in his mind. Now there was a fine woman who understood and shared his values in the art of commerce. What enticed him most was her skin which gave her an exotic look. Shere Khan had his share of women and all of them were tens. Usually they were supermodels or heiresses and although they were beautiful, they did not engage him. They were usually arm candy for social functions or a one nighter, nothing more.

Though she did not say anything to him that day, her telling smile and body language suggested that they would have more in common than what was on the surface. There was more to her than small talk about the shares on Wall Street.

He would later on find out that she too shared some of his ethics. They had a lunch once. Though Shere Khan was the perfect gentleman, he could not help but steal a glance or two at the form fitting suits she wore. She never wore anything trashy or revealing. Even in conservative attire, every curve was outlined and she walked with the grace and finesse of a cat. As a businessman, he could not help but notice the fine print and bullet points before he signed a contract. As a full blooded male, he could not help but notice certain features on Scar. He helped himself to a drink as he reminisced one moment in time during a luncheon. It was at an inclusive café that gave them both the privacy that they needed, away from the eyes of the paps. He felt something brush up against his shin and knee. She knew about his lame leg. Her telling smile confirmed his suspicions. She then went higher. He remembered feeling her heel brush up in a certain area it wasn't supposed to go. Though he did not say anything he was grateful that there were tablecloths.

But that was a long time ago. She probably forgot about him by now. She was certainly beautiful and could have any man she wanted. Why she chose to stay under her brother's thumb he had no idea nor was he interested in pursuing that goal. Those were private matters for her and as far as he was concerned that chapter in his life book was now closed.

He took a sip of his scotch. It was the perfect late afternoon method to relax after a difficult day. While everyone else was clocking out, he would stay and draft another chapter in Khan Industries legacy. His muscles tensed, his back ached and he had a few contracts and proposals to draft up and sign before calling it a night. It was business before pleasure. Pleasure did not pay the bills, nor did it bring sales pitches. This was the life he led. This was the life he chose and this was where he was most comfortable with. He could not afford any dalliances or distractions. Shere Khan sneered when he saw a note requesting a new copy machine on the fourth floor. Couldn't these fools take care of something as simple as machinery? Shere Khan was about to sign a release for an order when he heard a noise.

His ears perked up.

"Mrs. Snarly?" He called out to his secretary who was getting by in years but still as sharp as a tack when it came to matters that concerned him. He ignored the noise as a trick of the wind and continued drafting up his order. At the same time he was thinking about possible suspects for this predicament. He was debating whether or not he should fire them or not in front of his second hands before his thought processes were stopped abruptly the smell of that perfume.

"If you are wondering what I did to that old crone, I sent her home," a sweet but smoky voice spoke up. Shere Khan looked up at breakneck speed; an intruder. He hated having his personal space invaded, especially when he did not have a warning. As much as he despised surprise drop ins, even he had to admit that she was good.

"What did you do to her?" He asked warningly. He looked to the source of the sound. It was in front of him but he could not see anything definite. The only thing he saw as he leaned forward were a pair of peridot-colored green eyes gazing back at him from the darkness. Beneath them were two shapely legs that were contoured by a pale pink skirt and accented by pointy high heels.

"You do realize that I could have you arrested for trespassing," Shere Khan said warningly. Truth be told, he was not really going to do that. It was more of an admonition, a warning growl to tell the other party that they had better not repeat this transgression ever again. If it had been anyone else, he would have dialed a button underneath his desk and the place would have been surrounded within forty five seconds. But because his senses were temporarily ensnared by that rich tone of tan and that faint scent of perfume, he chose to forgo it, for now at least. The most important things to find out now were what she was doing here and what exactly she wanted.

"Is that any way to treat old friends, Shere Khan?" She said in a dark tone. It was husky but also soothing. She may have been on the same plane as him business-wise, but she ultimately was from a very different species of animal than he. She came from a different environment than he did. She came from privilege, from high society and she had connections. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. He was born with a broken leg and worked for what he wanted. He went from scraps to riches. They were in no way friends, nor were they in any way 'close' no matter how much she insisted.

No matter how badly he wanted it.

"We are not friends, Scar," Khan said darkly. He looked out the window, away from her sharp eye. The tap of her heels pounded into his head like a jackhammer into his brain. He did not want her to get close. She was an infuriating distraction from more important matters. She was only wasting his time and he wanted to be rid of her. It was bad enough that she invited herself into his closed quarters without his permission. It was something that tested his tolerance to the highest degree and he was doing everything within his power to simmer that disgust. On his face, he wore a countenance of ease and calm. Underneath, he was a tiger ready to pounce.

"Then what am I, Khan?" Scar countered. She was now behind him. He could feel heat of her body breach against his. Although she was several inches shorter than him, she defied him. He found this to be a contravene of his personal space. There was no use in ignoring her for that would only give her reason to toy with him and he was not going to let her. This was his terrain, his turf and she was not going to control it. By ignoring her, he would only give her reason to believe that he was hiding something. He knew full well that even if she had that idea, she would pursue it like a lion to a zebra. It was best to confront her head on make her leave.

He turned to look at her. By doing this, he lessened the tension and this told her that he was not going to be pushed around by her. By treating her as an equal, she would be less likely to pull one of her little bag of tricks. She was bold as she was passionate. She was like fire. She was an element that he abhorred with all his might. And yet, it also tempted him. It tempted him to know more.

"You are merely the sister of one of my competitors. Nothing more," he stated simply. She crossed her arms. She wore a pale pink suit and skirt ensemble. It contrasted brilliantly with her skin, a deep reddish tone which outlined her features.

"Such formalities, Shere Khan. There is no need for that," Scar said in a low tone. As she walked, she placed one leg in front of the other. It was a steady rhythm that was carefully calculated. Each tap became louder as she came closer. The tips on her heels were as finely pointed as claws.

"I just don't take kindly to having my personal space intruded on," Khan said stiffly. He shuffled some papers, ignoring her as she circled behind him. She studied the form before her. He was thick limbed and had substantial muscle build. He was very large and stocky for a male and that impressed her. For she knew that the most well built apparatuses often held the best kept secrets. If she dealt her cards right, she would get what she wanted. But this was Shere Khan, Lord of his own Jungle. This was not one of Mufasa's associates or clients. She knew what to expect of them. Shere Khan was a different animal and that alone triggered a fire within her. It was an invitation, a chance to investigate what mysteries he held and what wings he dared aspire to.

"Mmmm, I understand completely. I know what it is like to have personal boundaries invaded…" she said in a low deep tone. She sat on his desk. His eyes widened and he glared at her. In the wild, when a cat marks its territory onto an existing one, it was grounds for trouble. In fact, it was only inviting bloodshed. Shere Khan kept his countenance cool, but he was barely tolerating Scar's administrations and handling of his office equipment. She touched his Newton's cradle and gave it a tap.

"If you are indeed fully aware of such transgressions, then explain to me why must you insist on violating them repeatedly," Shere Khan with a low growl in his voice. He continued shuffling the papers, paying her no mind when she sat on the desk and crossed her legs. He looked at the corner of his eye for a split second. She was looking at him like the cat ate the canary, or as if she had caught the proverbial tiger by the tail.

"Well, you would only ignore me if I behaved, Mr. Khan," Scar said coyly. He could feel his blood pressure rise when he could see from an angle that she was stretching herself onto his desk, not paying attention to the fact that it was made out of marble. It was a twenty five thousand dollar desk and she was rubbing herself all over it like a cat in heat. Khan glared at her and then returned to his administrations. "If I was a girl scout, you would pay me for a box or two and then send me on my merry way." She began to crawl. "If I misbehave, it's the only way I can get your attention. Let's not pretend that that is merely fable," she purred deeply.

It was obvious that she was not going to leave until he gave her his full attention. The papers could wait and his mind was going at a hundred miles per hour. Between Miles losing some important files and the office aide bringing his coffee without cream, it was high time for some stress relief. The doctor warned him that if he did not do anything to curb his tension, then he would be getting an ulcer for a present by his next birth date. He had meetings set up in various countries that would stretch out for the next two years.

"Very well, then. Do what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Shere Khan said finally, putting the papers away.

"What? No calls, no emails?" She cooed.

"I am a very busy man, Scar." Shere Khan countered.

"That is no excuse, Mr. Khan," she responded in kind. She walked towards the window, finally giving Shere Khan that space that he craved and yet, even with distance, she could still command attention. "We're all connected and I am not referring to that tosh that my brother spews."

Khan nodded.

"That's something we can agree with," he confirmed.

"There is massive globalization and the world wide watering hole is getting smaller," Scar observed outside the city skyline. The later afternoon light countered by the shadows of his blinds gave her an enigmatic touch. They shadows made it look as if she was a huntress hiding underneath the brush.

"Yes," Khan stated simply, his whole demeanor was relaxed but beneath that cool exterior, there was something else underfoot.

"Tell me, how is it that one of the most powerful men in the corporate jungle does not even have a social network?" Scar turned to him. Her eyes narrowed and her smile as tempting as the Devil's food.

"I have more pertinent things to tend to than a sports figure's salary," Shere Khan answered pointedly. "I do have someone who tends to my online connections. The matter is resolved."

Scar smiled. He was not going to just shut the door on her like that. She was better than that. She was more important than that. She was not going to be tossed away like a wrapper. She sat back down on his desk, not really caring that she was testing his tolerance for she knew that Khan did not take kindly to having his personal space in anyway breached.

"Yes, so well connected and so up to date and yet…..he still refuses contact," Scar sighed. "Tell me, why does the tiger walk alone?"

"Because that is my prerogative, and I prefer it that way," he hissed. Scar began to walk towards him. He stared directly into her eyes and yet, from his peripheral vision he could see the undulating wave of her hips, tempting him like cool water under a hot desert sun.

"Oh, and what happens when such methods prove to be faulty…..like putting in stock in a company that would fail two days later?" Scar stood right before him, and began tugging at his tie. It was not considered gentlemanly to push a woman though he would have liked nothing better than to pin her down, to show her who was really boss. She was not going to run the show.

"Then I will resolve the matter as I see fit," Khan countered her.

"Always a man of mystery, it seems as though we have more in common than you would like to admit," Scar said softly. She was about to run her long pointed nail onto his collar before he grabbed her wrist and pinned it down very hard. Her eyes widened. She seemed impressed by his sudden ferocity.

"That fire in your eyes, I was wondering where it was…" she pouted.

"Don't test me, woman," Shere Khan said warningly. "Either stop wasting my time and leave or I will call security."

"Temper, temper," she cooed. "I did not come here with a lawsuit. I loathe violence, Mr. Khan…." She said barely above a whisper. He let her go but he was not going to put his guard down. He already warned her once and she had better not violate that again.

He composed himself, taking deep measured breaths. Though Shere Khan considered himself top predator in the cutthroat world of business, he nonetheless held some respect and cordiality towards "others" in the same field. Though he respected them, that did not mean he was going to adapt willfully. His method was tried and true and it would remain that way. Still, that did not mean that he was not open to engagements or other considerations. He was willing to engage and talk. He knew there was more to Scar than a curvy outline. She was someone who understood the fine details of industry and finance. She cared more about commerce than charity and she did not care who was in her way. Ambitious and beautiful, he had to give her that.

"Let's start this over again," Khan said calmly. He had to be aggressive when he had to be but at the same time, he knew that there were times when one's temper could lose an opportunity.

"Much better," she smiled. "I came here with a proposal."

Khan perked his ears up. What exactly was she selling? He knew that Pride Inc. had its own reputation and was an animal in its own right. It had stock, multiple holdings, and was relegated as a model company. Every business had its own set of rules and protocol. They were as unique as the stripes on a pelt. They also had their own secrets and conspiracies.

"I'm listening," Shere Khan prodded on. He made himself comfortable on his chair, looking like a proud ruler listening to the court magistrate. Scar presented him with some files. They were stamped with the logo that belonged to her and her brother.

"Mr. Khan, you are a man of wealth and intellect. We are a company that prides itself on resources, having the best clientele and we are continuously growing." He knew where she was going with this and he was not sure if he was willing, but he was still interested in what exactly she had to say. Scar had a silver tongue, she was slippery like that. The trick was to listen to each word and how she said it. She walked behind him. "We are two super predators and we intimidate the small fry…." She purred lowly. She shuffled the files before him. It was then that Khan caught wind of her perfume once again; so exotic, so unique. It was a scent he forever associated with her. "In this economic climate, there are bound to be uncertainties and no company wants to be without a buoy, now does it?" She pouted. He did not like that she implied that HE needed help. That was like saying that the Mona Lisa was in need of an improvement. "It's the age of the megacompany, Mr. Khan and the gravy train is about to start. You must take advantage," she said with a deceptive smile.

Shere Khan looked over the files. He looked at their resources, their rates, their company philosophy, stocks and bonds. He was looking over the blueprint. She was sharing some very important details, the kind you would not share frivolously. What she was proposing was something very serious.

"How interesting," he said in rich and deep baritone voice. "What you are proposing is something that challenges me to the very core. And yet, you are in luck for I never turn my back on such opportunities." Shere Khan said with a vague smile. Scar smirked but she was not ready to count her chickens yet. She still had to reel him in. She still had to butter him up. She knew that it took a lot to impress "the tiger", a nickname earned by him by corporate bigheads. She thought it fit perfectly.

"A shining new era is before us, Mr. Khan," she said in a tempting tone.

"Your reports are impressive and your stock is impeccable. As tempting as your offer is, there are a few….quandaries I am afraid," Khan said in a bored tone. Scar's countenance morphed from one of pride to one of annoyance.

"Oh, I am sure there can be arrangements? How about a lunch?" Scar cooed softly.

"I am afraid that this is bigger than an afternoon at Canter's, my dear," Khan said gruffly. "First things first. Your brother and I do not exactly see eye to eye. He is more holistic. Things are not that way here, mon cher. I have a certain way of getting things done."

"Yes, of course," she said diplomatically. "But you cannot deny that this is the chance of a lifetime."

"I have heard….how shall I say, rumors about your habits. Now, I know I can be perceived as cold but I do believe in second chances, my dear. I don't wish for that to be repeated if we are going to be partners. I don't have time for that nonsense."

Scar's eyes narrowed at Shere Khan's words. She knew he was sharp, but she did not expect him to hit so close to the bone. She knew she had to be prepared for him.

"I can personally tell you that those matters are resolved. We have a legal team and I do not wish to repeat that again," Scar said in a tense tone.

"You are a sly one, female. An asset if you were under me," Khan paused at his words, "….but a dangerous one when you are part of my competitor's payroll." He walked behind her and sniffed her hair, savoring the scent of her. What gave him great pleasure was that he knew that he had cornered her. It aroused him. If he was going to let her come closer, she would have to open up to him, and not just in the physical sense.

"Tell me what exactly happened." He rubbed his fingertips on her arms. He could feel her tense, but she did not move. She did not want him to think that he could dominate her. Now he turned the tables on her. He knew that she was jealous of her brother and how she felt robbed of an opportunity to shine. She was relegated to a junior position, but even that was nothing compared to the sordid details he picked up when they were together.

There was something….amiss between Mufasa and Scar.

He knew that beneath the family unity that there was some dysfunction going on and here was his opportunity to fit the last piece of the puzzle, a chance to piece together some suspicions that he had had. He knew that a leader like Mufasa could be overbearing. It was not a criticism, but an observation. It was like pointing out the scales and teeth on a snake. And yet, even with a narcissistic personality, he knew that designating Scar to a lesser position was, well, tragic. Shere Khan knew that she had the skills and the bite to make a company thrive. And yet, he still kept his distance. It was better to lease a product than to buy it. He knew that Scar had a lot to offer. What a pity it was that she chose to stay with that oaf than to join him, not as a business partner, but as something else. Something closer.

"That is my little secret. And I would prefer if you did not tread those waters anymore." Scar hissed. Shere Khan smiled. He had cornered her and her tolerance was breached. She was a broken woman, a scarred woman.

"How delightful. So you can keep a matter clandestine. I shall give you that." He sniffed her once more. He offered her a spot of drink but she refused. She was a classy woman indeed. "If we are indeed going to be partners, my dear, then I am afraid that there cannot be any secrets between us," Shere Khan said boldly. Scar smiled.

"Oh, I agree. Tell me, will you ever admit that you were behind that oil controversy a few years back? You know, the one where you "lost" oil barrels just so that you could drive up prices?"

Shere Khan let out a low growl. Incompetent workers and time wasters were very annoying. Having past peccadilloes brought up was right up there.

"That is my cross to bear," Shere Khan said with all the calmness he could muster. So she countered him with a secret of his own. She may have been a lion, but she was a snake underneath it all.

"I see all the chips are now on the table," Scar said with a sinful beam. She sat on his desk once again, crossing her legs. Every curve and detailed perfectly outlined for his viewing. He despised her for that.

"Yes, I suppose," Khan said darkly. He still had one more card up his sleeve. "Is that brother of yours….treating you well?" Scar sneered and turned to the window, not wanting to acknowledge Shere Khan's query. Khan may have been distant, even anti-social when it came to mingling with other giants in the industry, but even he could tell that Mufasa had a hold on her. She was relegated to the background for a reason. Even Shere Khan knew how power hungry she was. There was something else to her. "Was this proposal your idea or his?" He asked finally.

Scar turned to him.

"The brute knows about it," she said finally. Shere Khan had some hunches about Scar, not all of them pleasant. He knew that Scar was not above selling out her brother in any fashion she could. He also deduced that this 'business partnership' opportunity was an attempt to grease the wheels so that she could mobilize and influence. Even Khan had to admit that it was a bold move. As cold as it was, it was brilliant. Still, he knew how dangerous she was. Who was to say that she would not do the same to him? Still, he could not reject her. Not when she was so close.

She knew that Khan had read her like a map. At least he did not scold her. Rather, his cool response told her that he understood what she was really asking for, but he would not give her the answer she wanted. He touched her and she pulled away. She walked towards a window, looking over the city skyline. The stars shone like diamonds across the sky. It was vast and open, like a savanna. Unsuspecting victims were crawling beneath her, ripe for the picking. Shere Khan followed her. She felt him press against her from behind. She purred softly upon feeling his warmth.

"Do you remember that little getaway at the Palm Grove?" Shere Khan said with a low growl.

"I do, indeed." Scar smiled devilishly. The two cats eyed one another, confirming their shared secret.

"If I make it worth your while, we may revisit that moment. I am afraid that I will have to pass on your offer. I do, however, have a much better idea." The tiger said with a dark smile. He walked up to her, taking a small whiff of her hair. He ran a massive hand down her waist and hips, savoring the soft contours of her body.

"You have dinner with me, and I will sign your contract….with provisos, of course." He purred into her ear, priding himself on feeling her exhale in pleasure.

"With you, dinner could mean anything but oysters," Scar mused, ignoring the tiger behind her.

"Your point?" Khan rubbed his forepaws onto her arms. He leaned in and nuzzled her beautiful neck.

"I may be a lot of things, Mr. Khan. But one thing I am not is a cheap trollop." Scar hissed. She walked towards the door, but before she left, she looked back at the tiger. "Tell me, Mr. Khan. Do you deliberately avoid partnerships because they remind you of a….marriage?" She tested him once again. She was quite good at that.

"It is the eternal dance, I am afraid." Khan confirmed. She smiled back.

"I understand. It's easier to open accounts or sponsor someone than to….give yourself wholly to another." She observed. Khan did not flinch at her comparison to accounts and contacts to affairs. He made no reaction.

"What a shame. We could have made such…..beautiful children together," she sighed before she walked out.

Shere Khan sighed when she finally walked out. Another opportunity had gone to waste. Still, there was no use in complaining about spilt milk. Khan was an ambitious man and if he wanted to, he would take chances and roll the dice. Even then, he knew that there were times when one should not play with fire.

When he finally finished, he went to the lobby and was presented with something from a guard.

"For you, sir," he said simply.

It was a small box with a wrap.

"From who?" Khan queried.

"It was that woman, sir. She left no note but she told me to give this to you."

Khan waited until he was in his sleek limousine before he inspected the contents of the box. Inside it was a napkin that rolled out with some contents wrapped in it. There was a shade of lipstick planted on it and some notes scribbled on. What surprised him most was a key he found encased. It was fancy and engraved.

"If you're still interested," it read. There was a hint of her fragrance on it. The key was to a hotel room. The Palm.

"Barnes," Khan asked.

"Yes, sir." The chauffer acknowledged him.

"Take a right on Rutherford. I must pick up some chocolates and flowers."

"Yes, sir. What kind of flowers would you like?" The old chauffer asked.

"Red lions," Shere Khan stated simply.


End file.
